


We'll Have A Happy, Jolly Holiday

by tuesdaysinoctober



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holidays, Steambabies - Freeform, and tries to maniuplate azula, azula is going to therapy, dunebaby, it's supposed to be sokkla, mai and ty lee have a daughter named karana, ozai is drunk, sokka is there for azula, zuko and katara love their food processer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysinoctober/pseuds/tuesdaysinoctober
Summary: Sokka and Azula celebrate the holidays at their siblings' house
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	We'll Have A Happy, Jolly Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Elsie (princess_zel) managed to convert me to Sokkla with her fic the other day so here's a crossover prompt with holiday and domestic. Again, sick of that Christmas thing? Feel free not to read.

“You don’t have to go,” Sokka says. 

He’s laying on the couch under a pile of blankets, but Azula can picture the face he’s making. 

“He’s my father,” she says. “I can’t just abandon him.” 

“Zuko didn’t seem to have a problem,” he says and she glares at him, even though he can’t see. 

“I’ll just go over for a bit and then we can go to Zuko and Katara’s and we’ll have a jolly, happy holiday, alright?” 

“Does your therapist think you should do this?” 

“Don’t make me come over there.” 

“It’s a valid question, actually,” he says, his head popping up from under the blankets. 

“You’re terrible. I’m going and you can’t stop me.” Azula grabs her keys from the counter. 

“I can go with you if you want,” Sokka says quietly. 

“I told you, I’ll be fine,” she replies, but she softens a little bit. “It was never as bad with me as it was with Zuko.” 

***

Her father’s apartment isn’t terrible on the outside, much like her father himself. No, it’s the inside that’s a wreck. 

Azula picks her way across dirty clothes and moldy food containers, to where her father is lying on his couch, arm over his eyes. 

“Dad?” 

He shoots up, sticking out a fist. “Whoozzthere?” 

“It’s Azula, Dad.” 

“Come to set me right?” he says, standing up. “Make sure your dear old dad is okay?” 

“Yes,” she says. “I brought you some food and a Christmas gift.” 

“Azula. You were always the one with talent. The one with worth. Here you are, taking care of me. I’m proud.” 

She doesn’t say anything, just starts to pick up the dirty clothes and throw them in a basket. She’ll come back later, with clean clothes, only to find dirty ones strewn across the floor again. 

“Are you still seeing that Water Tribe kid?” her father asks, getting up from the couch and pulling himself up on a stool. “They were always a bunch of peasants.” 

“Dad, please,” Azula says. “He’s not a peasant.” 

“Oh, yeah? He’s an engineer. Should’ve gone into business. That’s where you learn things. Learn how the world works.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being an engineer.” 

“I’m glad you went into business. You’ll be climbing the ranks before you know it.” 

“I’m the marketing manager at Cactus Vodka. Remember? I told you last time I visited that I was promoted.” 

“Did you? I don’t remember. Good thing, though. Unlike that brother of yours.” 

She doesn’t respond to this either. It’s bait. Azula won’t say anything against Zuko, not anymore. 

“What’s that job of his, anyway?” 

“He’s a professor at Ba Sing Se University.” 

“Teaching is a job for someone who has nothing to gain.” 

“Why don’t you open your Christmas present?” 

“Oh, yeah.” 

She watches from a distance as he opens the watch she gave him. Azula has always given her father watches and he has always been rather pleased with them. 

“Another for the collection,” he says with a smile. “Good girl, Azula.” 

“I’ll bring back your laundry later this week, okay, Dad?” 

“Come here,” he says, opening his arms. She shoulders the laundry bag and walks into his arms obediently. Her father smells like day old cologne and whiskey. 

“Make me proud. Don’t be like your good-for-nothing brother. You got that?” 

“Okay,” she whispers. She smiles when he releases her but her insides are rolling. 

***

“Are you ready?” Azula yells when she comes home. 

“Nearly,” Sokka shouts back. 

“I’m in the hall!” She peers at herself in the mirror, letting her hair down from the clip it was in and swiping a tinted lip balm across her mouth.

“You look nice,” Sokka says, coming from the back of the apartment. 

“It’s called lip tint,” she says as he kisses her forehead. “Do you have the gifts?” 

“Of course I do. We got some cooking thing for Zuko and Katara and then we shower Kya and Izumi with gifts." 

"There are other children you’re supposed to love,” Azula says, amused. "Plus your dad and grandma.”

"Well, I didn't forget them," he says. "I just love the twins so much, y'know? They're the best."

“Right, but did you send the gifts to the rest of your family?” 

“Oh, yeah, I did that the other day.” 

"We're gonna be late," she says, checking her watch as Sokka slings an arm around her shoulders. 

"What if we have twins?" he asks on the way to their car. 

"We are _not _having twins," Azula says with a half smile.__

__"It's not like you can control it."_ _

__"Get in the car before I smack you."_ _

__"I'm just saying, it's either Katara or Zuko who carries the gene and we're related to them in one way or another. "_ _

__“Come on, Sokka.”_ _

__The car’s quiet for a little bit until Sokka asks, “How did it go?”_ _

__“He wasn’t as bad this time. There were. . . When we were little, there were times when he’d praise me and totally phase out Zuko and. . . Well, I think he was trying to do that again.”_ _

__“That sucks.”_ _

__It’s quiet again until Azula says, “He asked about you.”_ _

__“Oh, yeah?”_ _

__“He thinks being an engineer is stupid.”_ _

__“Sure, Mr. I Was Once A Business Mogul And Am Now Drunk Off My Ass 24/7 thinks that. Did you tell him about the promotion?”_ _

__“He didn’t remember.”_ _

__“That’s ridiculous! How does he not remember his daughter is a marketing manager at one of the biggest alcohol companies in the world? Like, dude.”_ _

__“Keep your mouth shut about it around the kids.”_ _

__“They won’t even understand. I'm seriously proud of you, though. A promotion! That's so good.”_ _

__They pull into Zuko and Katara’s driveway, a shiny new house that Katara only bought with Zuko’s compromise that they could paint it something other than grey. The other cars are already there._ _

__When Azula and Sokka walk in, they’re greeted with many hugs and, “Oh, here, let me take that from you.” Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Sokka wave to Suki, who simply nods back before being distracted by Bumi, Aang and Toph’s son._ _

__Azula has always felt odd around Suki, even knowing there was no chance of her and Sokka getting back together. Their break-up was “amicable but awkward”, in Sokka’s words, as Suki nannies for Kya, Izumi, Bumi, and Karana half of the time while running a yoga/martial arts gym with Ty Lee._ _

__Christmas lunch is rambunctious, trying to get all four kids to eat their food and with Mai and Ty Lee’s daughter, Karana, going around trying to kick in everyone’s knee caps. In fact, when they finally start to eat dinner in peace, Ty Lee interrupts it with a loud, “I knew it!”_ _

__Suki immediately blushes and Katara leans forward._ _

__“What? What haven’t you told me?” she asks._ _

__“It’s really nothing,” Suki insists, taking a bite of her meal._ _

__“It’s totally something,” Ty Lee says with a nod. “She started seeing someone!”_ _

__“No!” Katara says. “Who? That Rohan guy?”_ _

__“Who’s Rohan?” Zuko, Aang and Sokka ask._ _

__“The one from the gym?” Toph asks. “The one who totally crashed into me that one time?”_ _

__“Yeah, that’s him,” Suki says._ _

__“You should’ve invited him!” Katara says, sounding insulted._ _

__“Oh, no, he was going to visit his sister, I couldn’t possibly impose. . . “_ _

__“Do we know this man?” Azula whispers to Sokka._ _

__“I have no idea,” he replies._ _

__She leans over to Mai, who’s sitting on Azula’s left. “Do you know who this guy is?”_ _

__“Uh, kind of,” Mai mutters back. “Ty Lee talked about him a little bit but she was squealing so much it was hard to understand.”_ _

__“We’re throwing a New Year’s party,” Katara says._ _

" _What _?” Zuko starts to choke on his tea. “Who are we inviting?”__

____

____“Rohan!” Katara says, as if it’s obvious. “We’re all dying to meet him.”_ _ _ _

____

____Zuko rubs his temple as Mai rolls her eyes and Ty Lee claps._ _ _ _

____

____“Don’t go to all of this trouble for me, you two,” Suki says. “I don’t even know if he’ll be back in time.”_ _ _ _

____

____“But this is huge!” Katara says._ _ _ _

____

____“It’s not,” Suki replies and her eyes flick to Azula and Sokka. “It’s fine, Katara. You’ll meet him if you stop by the gym.”_ _ _ _

____

____“It’s-- alright, fine,” Katara says, crossing her arms. “Fine, fine, fine. I’ll suffer in silence. Should we open presents, then, if Auntie Suki is going to be stubborn?”_ _ _ _

____

____“Presents!” The kids cheer._ _ _ _

____

____All thirteen of them huddle around the tree, Izumi happily throwing herself into Sokka’s lap. Kya stands by Azula’s shoulder for a minute before plopping down in front of her._ _ _ _

____

____“Will you braid my hair?” the girl asks._ _ _ _

____

____“Oh, I suppose I could,” Azula says, surprised. She can see Zuko’s smile, which makes her smile a little bit too. “Here, tip your head back.”_ _ _ _

____

____“Will you braid my hair next, Azula?” Sokka asks and she does her best to nudge him with her shoulder, but his grin is so wide, her heart isn’t really into it._ _ _ _

____

____Zuko and Katara end up loving their food processor, Mai is gifted a knife sharpener while Ty Lee gets a gift card to a yoga shop neither Azula or Sokka had heard of until she mentioned it. Aang and Toph receive copies of various documentaries over the band known as The Nomads, who were notorious for dropping albums and then disappearing, much to Aang’s joy and Toph’s annoyance._ _ _ _

____

____The children all get toys. Karana is very happy with her foam sword and immediately challenges Bumi to a battle, who stands up and announces, “To arms!”_ _ _ _

____

____Izumi gets a doll that has hair down to her back, “Just like me!” the girl crowes. Kya gets a bracelet making set, which she quickly tears open._ _ _ _

____

____Suki takes off early, saying she has a special Christmas workshop to teach. Azula watches Sokka say something to her as she leaves but she shakes her head with crossed arms._ _ _ _

____

____“What did you say?” she asks when he comes back. He sits down next to her on the couch_ _ _ _

____

____“Aw, you know,” he says. “I asked if he was good enough for her and she got all defensive. But it’s Suki, you know? She hasn’t had the best luck when it comes to dating.”_ _ _ _

____

____“She hasn’t?” Azula says, surprised._ _ _ _

____

____“Well, I mean it’s either someone really shitty or she gets broken up with and I guess it makes sense that she wouldn’t want to talk to me about it but. . . I don’t know, it’s. . . she’s like a sister, at this point.”_ _ _ _

____

____“Yeah,” Azula says. “I guess.”_ _ _ _

____

____“Azula,” he says with a smile. “You’re the only one for me. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”_ _ _ _

____

____She snuggles against him and says, “Maybe twins would be nice.”_ _ _ _

____

____Azula knows he’s looking down at her in surprise._ _ _ _

____

____“Oh, yeah?” he says._ _ _ _

____

____“Yeah.”_ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Ozai so much. I'm writing Azula in therapy and I think that she's starting to realize that her father was terrible towards her and her brother and I kind of wanted to showcase her recognizing that. I felt a little weird writing this because I love Sukka a lot but I can definitely see post-redemption/therapy Azula and Sokka getting together.  
> I just wanted to say that the moments occurring between Suki and Sokka is _my _personal experience when you lose a connection with someone and you're so mad at them for so long and then someday, something flips and you're like, "I just want to make sure you're okay."__


End file.
